


The Order of Heroes

by toharu



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toharu/pseuds/toharu
Summary: Another story reposted from my Wattpad! A collection of kind of Summoner/Hero shorts? They're probably not going to be as romantic as you may like, simply because I'm not good at writing romance, especially in one chapter. In truth I haven't properly touched the FE franchise besides Heroes and Marth in Melee but Heroes is cute. I try to do my research on the previous games but likely you won't see them referenced much.





	1. The First Hero

To any hero newly summoned, there was nothing impressive about them. No real weapon, no ornaments, no armor, no title, no air of authority or prestige. They were amazing in only one area: exceedingly mundane. It was hard to believe that  _they_  were supposed to be the "hero" that was to be the linchpin in their cause.

They have a legendary weapon, Breidablik, but even that lost all its glamour the moment it was admitted that, offensively, it held no value. Ask Anna, Sharena, or Alfonse and they'll tell you that, in the beginning, their tactics were affective but overall inexperienced and sloppy. They sortied with little preparation, relied on luck, and their ability to capitalize on any opportunity they could spot.

They are a ghostly presence, faceless, dressed in white even, and totally unimpressionable.

Yet, repeatedly, a new hero would be told that they are indispensable. That they've engrained themselves into the existence of others with a bond to be cherished as close to them as any other. And, in their heart of hearts, a new hero might think they're all lying. That they're all disillusioned, idealistic, cripplingly sentimental. That those emotions might be fake, invoked only by the contract binding them together as hero and summoner, and just as easily broken.

Should you walk down the line of heroes, one after another, digging deeper and deeper into the tiers of veterans, eventually you'll be faced with Lyn, who would happily point to Mathew. Then Mathew, hidden in a few half-lies, would point to Raigh. In some off-handed, maybe rude remark, Raigh might point to Virion. And Virion, who might need to be cajoled, would then point to one last person and a new hero could walk to further.

They must stop at the powerless summoner who brought them there, to Askr.

The summoner is the first hero that was summoned to the Order, there is no way around that. Not even the summoner themselves can escape it.

Any new hero would be summoned from a capsule of light, blinded until they first thing they see is a faceless common person who lowers their non-weapon and raises a hand to them, ready to accept either their courtesy or their rejection. Then, this common person would smile at them with the only feature that could be freely seen.

_Welcome._

This nondescript person, who seems to fade in the light of glory belonging to all the heroes that surrounds them, serves only one purpose in essence: to be a tactician. In the face of something that cannot be worked around, there is no other option but to face it. A new hero might watch them as they try and earn their place amongst all the heroes they command so that they may be rightfully called "The First Hero."

And maybe then any new hero would understand why they were so loved.

The First Hero was a Hero in the making, and what that held was shared.


	2. Lost, Please Help (Robin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tutorial I needed but was never provided.

_"Hello, I'm Robin. I'm a tactician for the Shepherds, so let me know if you need a battle plan."_

After the small fiasco that was his summoning, that was how Robin introduced himself. It'll always hard to distinguish what face the summoner is making, with the shadow being as opaque as it was cast over their face, but in that moment certainly something in the summoner's expression shifted.

"Hello hello!" A young lady, with blonde hair as bright as she was, bounded up to him.

"My name's Sharena! No matter what anyone tells you, don't let the formalities bother you. Sharena is just fine!"

He was only the fifth to be summoned, just after a hero named Lyn. As one of the first few to making up the beginnings of their army, he was an essential asset, and to one in particular he was perhaps godsend.

Of the impossibly large castle that they inhabited, only a portion of it was sectioned of to serve as the headquarters for the Order or Heroes and operated independently. That meant no access to servants. Labor done was labor at the hands of its own members and so his tour was guided by those who met him at his summoning. (Princess) Sharena (her title she preferred to be omitted) made most of the conversation.

"And that's how things are like in this world! How about yours?"

With a troubled smile and troubled laugh, he went about explaining once again the real bane of his existence.

"I have no memories of the time before a met Chrom — a prince in my world — so that's hard to answer..."

A quiet oh! from Sharena and she was mildly frantic as she looked to her companions, her brother in particular. But Alfonse simply shook his head, leaving her to fret until Robin spoke again.

"Don't worry about it," he tried to reassure. "I'm not very bothered by it. I may not have most of my memories, but I still have a fine mind for tactics."

Sharena's face switches from worry to elation and Robin watches as she casts excited glances to her companions, a secret message shared between them. 

Anna, this world's Anna (separate from the Anna in his world, but just as money grubbing all the same) lays a hand on the summoner's shoulder and looks a little proud. Her chest puffed up, dressed in the Order of Heroes uniform, and leather rounded gloves on her hands, she looked like a cute chickadee of a commander. They all were, essentially. Baby heroes just getting off the starting legs of their journey. 

"The same could be said for our summoner here!" She proclaims. For emphasis, she gives the summoner a firm pat and jostles their shoulder.

"Oh, you too? How intriguing." Robin looks them up and down. Certainly they're dressed similarly, their clothes practicaly mirrors of each other. Maybe it was more than coincidence. But the summoner themselves seemed to carry themselves in silent disagreement. Their mouth presses into a troubled line as their hands rise as if in protest. 

Alfonse's voice disrupts Robin's silent assessment.

"It's fortunate that we've manage to enlist another keen mind on our side. Together, to these future battles we must face, we can challenge with confidence."

He is baby-faced, but as to be expected of any eldest prince in line to inherit a throne, he speaks well. Polite, gentle, brave, serious — his biggest immediate downfall was his distantness. Unlike his sister, who was friendly and open and served to bring light into the very rooms she walked in. Though she seemed protected and, as so, naive. Anna balanced the two of them well and for once seemed like she was working in earnest, taking her position as commander seriously. There was an open interest in something other than money, a clear display that coin was firmly in the backseat, in this Anna. There was guilt too. Guilt and maybe a hint of anxiety.

Sharena: the sun.

Alfonse: the moon.

Anna: a guiding star.

And so...what exactly were you? 

* * *

It takes the whole day for the summoner to knock on his door with a report from scouting troops in one hand, blank pieces of paper in the other, and pencils sticking out of their pocket. They're quiet and don't say anything, but when he doesn't either they begin to fret at his door. 

_Would you help me?_

He had assumed upon being summoned that the figure obscured in a white robe was also native to the realm they were in, but it wasn't until late that night that he learns that they, too, were summoned. But unlike him, who heard a call and answered it before he realized what he was doing, they were summoned without warning. Plucked from whatever their normal life was and thrust into a position of power and responsibility.

Whatever their life might have been like before they met, it certainly didn't involve them strategizing military advances.

They are lucky, they explained to him. Lucky with some skill in quick thinking but that's as far as their strengths lie as a tactician. War waged with swords, spears, axes, arrows, and cavalry is uncommon in their world. Rare, so much so that they told him it was a form of warfare was extinct in all reality of their world. Then what  _did_  war look like in their world? He wanted to ask, but instead his voice drones on by a candle light:

"Dragon-kin display high resistance against magic and so are optimal against tome users. Their attack, however, can be underwhelming against foes who do not wield tomes. Magic users in turn can be quite affective against multiple different units, but the typical defense for a magic user leaves them vulnerable. They can be utilized for range attacks, but their optimal against heavily fortified knights.  _Those_  are walking fortresses and physical attacks won't do much against them so they can pose quite a hassle. But they're slow and magic users can easily by pass their defenses while keeping a good distance from them..."

A pencil scratches furiously against a sheet of paper. 

They are taking notes, drawing diagrams, connecting in their head everything they've experienced so far to what Robin's been saying and suddenly things began to makes sense. 

On another sheet of paper, they draw a hasty grid and a rough map of the terrain and begin setting up formations. There isn't really much they can do with the numbers that they have, but in a way that makes learning easier. 

The summoner had torn yet another sheet into pieces and wrote the names of each of the heroes at the ready along with crude drawings of their classes. 

"Hm...No, that might not work. Anna is fast but her defense is too weak for her to be moved that far out of line. You were right in thinking of using Matthew as to support her, though. Most of here so far are range fighters and can take advantage of crowded terrain but the environment here is open. Our only cavalry unit is Lyn so, hm..."

He's staring intently at the grid, almost loosing himself in his thoughts when a piece of paper is nudged into his view. The act is almost shy, but as it continues he sees what the summoner is thinking.

"Replace Anna with myself?" He asks. After a moment, the summoner nods yes, that's what they're thinking. 

"My defense is better than Anna's, what's more I can keep some distance...Sharena will lead the front line and draw enemies in during the initial phase. You'll keep Matthew close to me for support but always a set distance away so he can also help Lyn pick off enemies should the enemy formation spread..."

Robin's mouth is set in a firm line as he contemplates. Truthfully, there's so much more he wishes could be done. He could tell just be observing them; Lyn was both fast and mobile, Matthew would work both support and offense, Sharena had the most balanced abilities of Askr chickadees, and he himself had a defense that was better than average for most tome users. They were all fledglings now, only just beginning to get comfortable in their new roles but...

The summoner has been fidgeting and at some point breaks and begins to move scraps of paper off the map apologetically when Robin stops them. 

"It's crude," he begins. "Very crude. How well this works out will mostly depend on positioning but...well, it's not a bad start." 

The summoner is still, weighing his words for their honesty. Robin can see that they themselves aren't satisfied with the strategy they've come up with. Well, that was good. That meant they had a discerning eye and good, honest judgement. But soon enough the summoner gives him a smile. 

* * *

"I can't believe you two."

Anna ( _Commander_  Anna, Robin has to remind himself) looks over them as they seat themselves on the ground before her and her stern expression (one he didn't think he'd ever see her or any likeness of her make outside battle).

"You two stayed up all night talking didn't you?" She presses. _"Didn't you?"_

Slowly, Robin answers yes and the summoner gives a small nod of their head. 

"I would have thought you two would have known better than two stay up the night before a sortie.  _Especially you!_ " 

She points a finger, as best as she could at least, in his direction with another hand firm on her hip. 

"We won, but look at yourself! You're all cut up! And  _you_ , our dear summoner! You lost focus for moment out there too huh? Give me a break."

Anna takes a deep breath, pinches the bridge of her nose, and sighs. 

"Okay...Lyn, Matthew, Sharena — go wash up and get some rest. The baths have already been filled. Robin, head to the infirmary to get patched up. Our great First here will take you. But!" 

Anna looks straight at them.

"No repeats of this, okay? Our mission will always put us at risk but I still want us all to be as safe as possible."

Her expression softens for a moment before stiffening again into that scolding expression that still looks so...odd to Robin on her face. She addresses the summoner.

"I'm expecting a lengthy report from you due tonight, alright? Dismissed!" 

The walk to the infirmary is mostly silent until Robin begins chuckling. The summoner turns to them curiously, wondering what they found funny, being both injured as he was and recently scolded by their commanding officer. 

"Sorry. It's just so strange! This place, these heroes," that Anna, "but especially you." 

There's still a smile on his face even after his chuckles die down, even though his injuries still sting and ache here and there. 

"It's not bad though. I don't dislike any of it."

They too smile, Robin sees it and observes carefully as their posture changes. Their fingers curled in fists held close to the chest, their leaning figure that inched towards him, the rise in their shoulders. 

"Yeah," he answers. "You can come visit me again. Any time you need help, I'll be happy to provide. I'm going to be the one standing out there after all."

Their smile turns into a grin.

_Thank you!_


	3. Consideration (Jakob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're a familiar face, despite never showing their face.

"It is strange," Jakob muses beside the summoner as he examines the new tea kettle they brought for him. The summoner turns to him, their head craning inquisitively. 

"You bear no resemblance to my master, Corrin. In body and being, you are quite distinct — entirely different — and yet...Yes, at times you remind me of them. Occasionally so strongly that I can almost believe it is instead my liege standing in your place."

As they usually were outside of battle, the summoner is silent, but their lip puzzles in confusion at his contradiction. In truth, the summoner was already used to hearing comments like this. Despite never showing anyone  their face (with the exception maybe being their three Askr friends), to many heroes they are a familiar presence. Was it in their mannerisms, was it in their beliefs? Did they remind a hero of someone else or of themselves?

Jakob, after a moment, seems to realize something of this.

"Forgive me. Though  I usually speak of my liege, this time I believe I misspoke. It must be unpleasant to be frequently told you resemble another." 

On many occasions, the summoner felt like a blank entity — a page for a character to be written, not read. But they were a person themselves. An individual. Did it feel like comparison when they were told that a hero saw someone else when they looked at them? Was it vexing to be interpreted in references to others?

The smile the summoner gives him gives Jakob a hint to those answers. 

A small, gradual curl of their lips.

This is one area where Jakob thinks they will never overlap with his master. Their ability to somehow convey their thoughts without saying a word. Their expression of themselves so vividly through their body, in gestures both large and small.

Besides admiration, there is little point to having a fine tea kettle if nothing was going to be brewed in it. There's a whole cupboard dedicated to collecting teas and herbs in the Order of Heroes, but as Jakob turns to select one (something light for the warming weather; a floral tea or maybe something with citrus as the main feature) he feels a careful tug on his sleeve. 

Concern saturates the small frown on the summoners lips. 

"...Ah, I see. Thank you for the concern, Summoner. In truth, I  _do_  indeed miss my liege, and not just my master but simply my home as well, but there's no need for you to worry so. I will return eventually, I have every intention of doing so. And for that you must be at ease. If you remain anxious over details such as this it will only deter your work. Then how will I be allowed to go back home?"

His sleeve is released and he receives a nod, but he can tell that their doubts are not entirely dispelled. This worry, this guilt stemming from the fact that they have literally snatched heroes from their lives for their own cause, will likely be something that'll always haunt them. 

Jakob guides them to a small table in the kitchen. True to his pride and profession, he pulls the chair out for them and tucks them back under the table.

"Do wait a moment while I prepare the tea. This is in return for the tea you made me last time. Though truthfully it was of a quality undeserving of my current efforts...In true character, deep affection should be returned with deep affection. You have my word that it shall be the best tea you should ever have in your life."

Perhaps it was because of his declaration, but the moment he turns to the cupboard, he begins to rethink his previous selection. Choosing tea around the season seemed typical, correct? The very baseline of consideration for servitude, not a means to convey affection, surely. For that purpose, wouldn't something more intimate be appropriate? A brew whose flavor was a match for the summoner's character — a show of careful attention to them. Then, perhaps, a tea with a bit more body to it? But there was also something refreshing to their character, suitable to something lighter. The flavor would be hard to create — and while he was making such effort just on the tea, he might as well make a snack to couple with it. But the question of sandwiches or desserts looped right back to the essence of the tea.

The summoner, watching patiently from their seat, smiles on as they listen to Jakob's contemplative muttering. His exact words were a mystery to them, but the sincerity in those indistinct mumbles could be felt. 

"Summoner!" He declares abruptly after his whispers reached a fervent crescendo. 

"We will have to postpone this meeting. I have just realized that I have called upon you while frightfully unprepared. How disgraceful. Once I have decided on everything, I will send you notice. Until then, I must head into town. Be grateful, summoner. In return for your poor tea, I will brew a custom blend just for you."


	4. Mutual Support (Faye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already went on this rant on the Wattpad version of this story, but really, IS? Why put a NEW character in a remake of an OLD game only to treat her like this? You give her support penalties with Alm to imply how bad her feelings are to herself, but you give her no development in her actually realizing this and changing it? Just don't even add her if this was how you were going to handle her in your plot. Her ending is just savage someone in the story team in IS has an ntr kink that I need to shame.

A gentle tug pulls at her sleeve. Ashe brown eyes turn, filled with hope, but knowing. The gentle tug on her sleeve is too polite and too shy. 

"Oh, it's you again, Summoner! You know, if you wanted my attention you could just call for me." 

The summoner smiles their passive smile. The one that says 'sure, but no' in a way Faye still hasn't quite figured out. 

"Hey, is it because of our contract that I can tell what you mean to say?"

Another pointless question. The summoner was just as clueless as the rest of them about some things. They hadn't touched magic until they were whisked away into heroism. There wasn't much they could say about the exact workings of the summoning powers. 

"Um," she hesitates a moment, scanning about her quickly. "You wouldn't happened to have summoned Alm this morning while you were performing your ceremony, would you? Or, do you have a feeling you would be able to summon him soon?"

It surprised several others that the summoner remained unfazed by the same questions Faye would repeatedly ask of them. Instead, they shake their head no and watch as her shoulders sink for a moment. Her dejection hardly ever lasts no matter how times they have to deny her hope. In the next moment she's reinforced herself and standing straight once more. 

"No again then. In that case, did you need me for something? Am I going to be sent out the next sortie?"

Again, the summoner shakes their head no.

"Huh? Then what did you...

"...

"...

"...Oh...You just...wanted to talk...? That's all?" 

It's here where she truly begins to falter and crumble. She fidgets and hesitates as the summoner looks on with growing concern. 

"Right now...it's a bit...I don't really have much to talk about..." Muttering under her breath, Faye begins pulling at the tails of her braids. So quietly, the summoner can make out her soft voice mutter 'If Alm were here then...'

"...We don't really need to get to know each other, right? As long as I'm here, I'll work with you so, I mean, there's no reason to act like firends..." 

As she trails off, Faye shakes her head vigorously, her braids flailing about. As she speaks, she speaks more to herself than she does to the summoner.

"No no," she whispers. "I'm doing it again."

She takes a small breath, and with a quiet 'okay' meets the summoner firmly in the eye. 

"I don't like talking about others behind their backs so...as long as it's not gossip, I don't mind talking."

She's bracing herself as if for an impact, but the nod of and grin the summoner graces her with are soft and grateful.

* * *

 

She feels two pats on her shoulder, light and courteous. Ashe brown eyes turn, still hopeful but knowing and complacent.

"Oh it's you again Summoner! Did you need something, or did you want to chat again?" She asks.

"Last time I didn't have many interesting things to talk about, so this time I prepared! Oh! And, by the way, about my usual question...So, Alm?"

The summoner shakes their head no. 

"Nothing today too. Well, maybe tomorrow?" 

It was kind of amazing how hopeful (or stubborn, as others called it) she was. Constant pining was a curse by most definition, yet she seemed to bear it without a problem. But the summoner had to wonder...

"Is there any other reason I want you to summon Alm?" Faye repeats their question to them.

"Hmm, not really. I just want to be with him. Oh! But I promise you'll like him too! He's friendly and cool and really strong...Well, he's a whole bunch of great things! If you summon him, you won't regret it, you have my word!"

Though the way she clung to Alm and constantly spoke of him in her fever of young love may be tiring, the way her face lit up at the subject of Alm was almost painful to watch.

"But..."

'But'? How strange, coming from Faye right after speaking of the object if her devotion.

"There's no way it was actually just Alm and myself again the world right? We actually have friends from the village we grew up with. Alm was always destined for something greater, but they're also heroes, I'd like to believe. They're not royalty or retainers or anything, but neither am I and I'm here! They're good people, so if it's for the sake of this realm, so long as say you need them, I'm sure they'll help too!"

From what Faye can see, the summoner's expression is unreadable. But the summoner, from beneath the shadow of their hood, is staring unabashedly at the young lady. Though Faye did show care and appreciation for her comrades as allies, she was prone to maintaining a very clear line and backed away from more friendly advances. Sometimes she even came off as a little hostile. It was new to hear her speak of others from her world besides Alm who she called friends without reserve.

"Hey!" Faye's voice cuts in. "You know, this is the first time since I first got here that I can't tell what you're thinking and I can't say I like it!"

The summoner shakes themselves out of their stupor, but can't help the chuckles that rise from their throat.

"Oh, just what are you laughing at? Well, whatever. Anyway, speaking of friends back home, I have another request."

The summoner stops their chuckling there, smile ever present on their lips as they wait to listen intently.

"If summoning Alm is too hard, then...before my old friends from my home village, do you think it'd be possible to summon a female cleric?

"...Well yes most clerics are women for some reason so summoning a female cleric wouldn't be a problem but obviously I'm talking about someone specific right? She has a bit of a loose tongue and likes to gossip but...She was the first friend I made outside of Ram Village.

"Please don't give up on summoning Alm! But if you could summon her, it'd make me happy too."

* * *

She feels a poke on her shoulder, firm and teasing. Ashe brown eyes turn, expectant and friendly.

"Hello! Of course it's you, Summoner! Did you want to talk about something?"

The nods she receives are full of energy, but they raise a finger up and hand them a slip of paper. When Faye opens it, she sees the familiar scrawls of both the summoner and Robin, a mage tactician the summoner worked in tandem with. Her name is written across the top and below it is a mess or words that have been crossed out at least once until, squeezed in at the very bottom, she reads their final notice.

"You want me to switch to using an reforged Guard Bow...Undergo training with Mr.Inne —  _Lord_  Innes — to learn Iceberg from him...Have Nino teach me how to draw an ally back...Huh, there's a whole list of things here...and people."

The summoner waits patiently for her approval. If she didn't like the planned for her, then the plan would be dropped with no questions asked. 

"This list here...Sir Klein is very nice so I don't mind learning how to quickly riposte from him, but learning advanced defense techniques from Ms. Rhajat and Duke Arvis is a bit...much? I mean, compared to the others, those two are especially scary, right?"

Undeterred, the summoner sports a confident smile and their fists clench before them assuredly. 

"You'll be there to help me? I don't have to talk to them all on my own?" More excited nodding. Robin had helped critique their ideas of course but —

_I built this plan for you._

Of course the summoner wouldn't let her take it on by herself. 

"For me...

"...I see. Then, since that's the case, I'll definitely do it! If you're with me then maybe Ms. Rhajat and Duke Arvis won't be too scary. Everyone seems to calm down around you after all. But, I'm sure you're aware, this plan is going to take a while won't it? A Guard Bow is expensive, and reforging it is even more money, plus the time it'll take for me learn everything — since you promise you'll be with me it'll take time from you as well, you know? Are you sure? If it doesn't work, you'll have wasted a lot of your time." 

They're sure. The summoner looks determined and confident. Perhaps for the right reason. It's hard to ignore all the scratches that cut across the page in her hand. Trial after trial, over and over again, they thought of her.

A smile blooms across her face, shining through the worry that had previously taken its place.

"You know, this is kind of a first time."

Her voice is somewhat subdued as she admits this, holding the paper close to her.

"I'm always trying to offer my support to one other person — you already know who, I bet. But, besides his grandfather, I haven't really felt support being offered to  _me_. It's different...but it's nice to be trusted and depended on. I'll live up to your expectations, I promise! I'll try my very hardest for you!"

* * *

They feel a tug on their robe. Their hidden gaze searches behind them in confusion as they find Faye smiling with their robe clutched between her fingers.

"Good morning, Summoner! I was looking for you!"

Returning Faye's bright smile, the summoner quickly looks over her, scanning the bandages and patches that occassionally decorate her.

"Oh, these?" She carefully fingers the patch adhered to the corner of her forehead where an enemy arrow had grazed her. Her giggles resound around them as she does so.

"You're such worrywart! But thank you for your concern. It's because of that I've actually..."

The summoner watches as she pats around her skirts, fishing through her pockets.

"Huh? Oh, where did I put it...I could have sworn I brought it with me."

She repeats her search over again, hoping the next time she searched the same pocket something would come up, and each time her brows increasingly furrow. She's begun pulling out her pockets and turning on her heals when something flutters out. It looks like a handkerchief, the white pristinely clean and glowing in the daylight so the summoner makes to catch it before it touches the ground. The action catches Fayes attention, distracting her from her search.

"Oh!"

The summoner examines the cloth in their hands. It's a silk handkerchief, the edges carefully and decoratively boarded in neat stitches. In the corner are signs of the beginning of careful embroidery. It's hard to tell what it is with it's current state, but the work is fine. The thread was a deep blue, each stitch made so small and with such accuracy it could have look painted.

"That's, um, well that's actually not for you..." Faye fidgets a bit, but the summoner doesn't take any offense and hands it back to her.

"I was going to work in this later so maybe I brought it with me instead."

Subtlely, her free hand begins searching through her pockets for the nth time as she faces the summons curious stare.

"Who's it for? Well, actually, this is for Prince Chrom. Oh! He's not here, but don't tell him I used 'prince' alright? He told he doesn't really like being addressed as royalty.

"Hehe, thank you! As always, I can trust you. But you want to know why? You're the one who teamed us together for battles aren't you? At first I was a little aprehensive, but Chrom's really friendly and forgave my rudeness to him, even as a prince. Even though he's royalty, he's very down to earth so I don't feel nervous around him. What I'm trying to say is that we've become good friends, alright? And to show how much I appreciate him I started making him this good luck charm."

Though she was smiling as always, cheerful as always, there was something about Faye at that moment that seemed a bit shy. But the summoner was beaming. They were so proud and so happy to hear her admission. The radiance of their joy bolstered Faye's confidence.

"You know that time you were telling Chrom and I about your world during a quest and I asked about flowers? Here," she brushed her thumb over the small mass of blue.

"It's a blue rose. In our worlds blue roses are a symbol of impossible dreams, but in your world they've come to mean those impossible dreams realized right? Hope. So I'm making one here...also because I like sewing flowers and Chrom likes blue. Actually, I want to ask Frederick to translate a message for me into the language of Ylisse. Will you come with me? I'm still not very good at speaking with people I'm not already familiar with."

With no qualms, immediately the summoner nods their head yes. Faye giggles once more.

"I've come to expect this from you, but make sure you say no sometimes or you'll make me worry. You're so agreeable, always listening to us, even if our requests are unreasonable. That's why — Ah! Found it!"

Out of one her pockets, she pulls out another handkerchief. Like the other, the fabric is silk and clean to the point radiance. It's embroidered in a regal gold, the stitches forming a simple boarder within the silk that frames a beautiful arrangement of blooming flowers. Beneath them, the summoner's full name is sewn along the frame in elegant lettering.

"I wanted to pick a flower that suited you, but I couldn't pick one so it ended up like that. Ah, but here, near the center, that's my favorite flower, so you'll think of me when you see it. I was going to leave a message instead like what I'm planning for Chrom's, but no matter how I tried I couldn't get the words right or it ended up too long when I wrote it out. It's selfish but...please forgive me. When this is all over and we all go home, even if we forget all about each other and you don't realize what that flower means when you see it, I wanted to leave something of myself with you. Is that...okay?"

Of course it was. So much that the summoner craddles one of Faye's hands in their own, the sun threatening to burst from their smile as their nearly hopping in happiness.

Faye laughs.

"So I guess that means you like it? A lot? I'm glad. I thought of you with every stitch so I really wanted this to be amazing! It's a good luck charm, so be sure to always carry it with you! Even if it means by the end of this we'll all be separated, I want you to be safe, until we all go home and well after."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the yandere memes are fun and all but canon Faye doesn't seem to be able to hold a grudge and, let's be honest, if you can't do that you can't be yandere. It's fundamental.


End file.
